Consumers continue to shop, search for, and purchase items (e.g., products, services, etc.) from websites that are operated by merchants and/or service providers. While navigating those websites, the consumers may receive recommendations for items that the merchant and/or the service provider believe to likely be of interest to the consumers. Some of these recommendations may be based on transactional data. For instance, if two items are frequently purchased together, and a consumer views, searches for, or purchases one of those items, the other item may be recommended to that consumer. However, the fact that the items have been purchased together does not necessarily mean that those items are related, or that both items would be of interest to the consumer. In other instances, the recommendations may be based on behavioral data, which may correspond to the viewing, search, navigation, and/or purchase history of a consumer, or a manner in which the consumer navigates through a website. Yet, such behavioral data may not accurately reflect the interests or preferences of that user. As a result, establishing relationships between items based on such data may result in the consumer having little to no interest in recommendations provided thereto.